1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a vertical adjustment mechanism and, more particularly, to a vertical adjustment mechanism can be mounted within or inserted into a parts bin in order to vertically adjust parts in the bin to eliminate unnecessary bending or movement by a human who must remove parts from the bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination of a vertical adjustment mechanism that can be inserted into a parts bin in order to keep parts at a vertical position that eliminates unnecessary bending when removing a part is thought to be novel.